gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stretch
(Rear quarter view).]] The Stretch is a four-door stretched limousine which has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III (first appearance) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Overview Design The Stretch's design varies in each game, being modelled after the most common American limousines of their respective depicted periods: * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Stretch resembles a third generation Lincoln Town Car. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a seventh generation Cadillac DeVille limousine. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles the second generation Lincoln Town Car, albeit with tail-lights resembling a Cadillac. * The inspiration for Grand Theft Auto Advance's Stretch is uncertain due to the lack of detail. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is the limo version of the Admiral manufactured by Dundreary. Despite being a limousine, it is a 4-door vehicle, meaning it is only capable of carrying 4 passengers. Boot-mounted "boomerang" TV antennae are depicted in the GTA Vice City, GTA Advance, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV renditions of the Stretch. The Stretch comes in somewhat limited color varieties: in GTA III, GTA: Liberty City Stories and GTA: Vice City Stories, it is available in only dark grey, light grey and white, with a black variant available in two GTA III missions; in GTA Vice City, it is only available in white, with the exception of a gold variant used by Candy Suxxx, and a black variant used by Avery Carrington (Avery's is unavailable to the player); in GTA San Andreas, it is available only in white, but can be modified and painted any color in a Transfender workshop; note, however, that only the upper portion of the Stretch can be given a custom color (One Stretch can be found during a mission that is black on the lower portion, although obtaining this special colored Stretch is extremely difficult). Performance Being a large, multi-passenger vehicle with an extended drive axle due to its length, this vehicle is slow and lumbering despite its powerful V8 and rear-wheel drivetrain. It's length makes it difficult to maneuver through tight spaces and around corners at high speed, and it's suspension is too soft, contributing to body roll. Its ability to absorb damage is not particularly impressive either, making the Stretch more of a specific-use vehicle, or a status-grabber, and a generally poor choice for primary transportation, or for evading cops. Unfortunately, it can only fit three passengers, and thus cannot be used to transport extra gang members in GTA San Andreas, like the Coach or Bus can. Locations The Stretch is only used in a few missions, and is usually found in the more affluent areas in each city, such as Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale in Liberty City, Starfish Island in Vice City; Calton Heights, Juniper Hill, Paradiso, and Palisades in San Fierro; Mulholland, Richman, and Rodeo in Los Santos; and The Strip and Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. GTA III * Can be found driving around throughout Staunton Island and parts of Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City * Parked on the opposite side of the stairs from the Infernus at Vercetti Estate in Vice City. * Special gold Stretch in the mission Martha's Mug Shot GTA San Andreas * The Strip, Las Venturas. * Calton Heights, San Fierro. * Behind the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro (only when wanted for export). * Specially colored Stretch in the mission Jizzy * Keying a cheat code that spawns a Stretch, by: ** Pressing R2, Up, L2, Left, Left, R1, L1, Circle, Right (PlayStation 2). ** Typing "celebritystatus" (PC). ** Pressing Black, Up, White, Left, Left, R Trigger, L Trigger, B, Right (Xbox). GTA Vice City Stories * Across the street from the Pay 'n' Spray, in front of a hotel in Ocean Beach, Vice City * Northeast from the hospital in Vice Point, Vice City. * It can be bought by the player for around $3000 at Sunshine Autos. When bought, it comes in various colors and is bulletproof (but can still be damaged from crashes). GTA IV * Can be found driving around mostly in Algonquin. Variants *Love Fist - The band Love Fist use this customized, shorter version of the Stretch. This vehicle sounds and feels supercharged, with improved acceleration, speed, and handling. Car modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia *In GTA IV, the Stretch features a TV with the image of a Sultan RS in the passenger compartment. *The Stretch plays the following radio stations by defauly when entered: ** Master Sounds 98.3 in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Stretch (GTAVC) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition (Rear quarter view, without sunroof). File:Gold_Stretch.jpg|The special gold Stretch. Image:Stretch1.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition. Image:Stretch (GTA4) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV rendition (Rear quarter view). See also * Limousine, GTA1 equivalent. * Royal Stretch, London 1969 equivalent. * Stretch Limousine, GTA2 equivalent. * Sports Limousine, sporty version of a limousine in GTA2. * Dementia Limousine, Dementia-based limousine in GTA2. * The Love Fist limousine in GTA Vice City. * The Limo, GTA Chinatown Wars equivalent. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV